Hero
by Christal-R
Summary: Torrie needs a hero...could John be the one? Why is John so sad and could he end up being happy in the end? My first Jorrie OneShot! My first OneShot ever!


**Writer's Note:** My first Jorrie OneShot! I'm so excited about it! Lol. Special thanks to Jorrieprincess (aka. Kelly) It was her idea actually but passed on the "pen and paper" to me so to speak to write it lol. I really do hope you enjoy it. Happy reading! **  
**

**Synopsis: Torrie needs a hero...could John be the one? Why is John so sad and could he be happy in the end?**

**Hero**

It was the night when John Cena had to put his title on the line against Edge, Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels in a Fatal Four Way match. He stared at his WWE gold as it rests on the palm of his hands. He has sweated, bled and his body paid the price to get what he desired.

The desire to become champion.

But something didn't feel right to him.

His blue eyes continued to stare mindlessly at his belt. He spun the disc of his spinner belt. It had spun round and round as John watches the WWE logo, a centerpiece adorned with real diamonds swirled around before him.

As he watched the spin, it represented his own life.

There was no left or right.

He clearly has no clue on what direction he wants to go next. Sure he was the WWE Champion, but somehow that didn't sink into his head. He was happy that he was a champion without a doubt.

But something didn't feel right.

John was startled when he heard a voice from behind and his head turned to see a man with pure white hair and a face that was a bit rumpled to show his age of his late fifties.

"Oh hey Ric," said John.

"Hey John," said Ric. He sat next to him on the bench.

"What's up?"

The Nature Boy let out a deep sigh. "I just came from talking to Torrie."

John's heart skipped a beat every time he heard that name. "What happen to her?"

"She's hurting," said Ric. "She's hurting really bad."

"Why?"

"Carlito dumped her."

John was confused yet happy at the same time. "What?"

"You heard right," said Ric. "He dumped her last weekend at the Houseshow."

"I don't understand. Why would he do that to such a great girl like Torrie?"

"He did it because he thinks that she's always taking my side."

"Over what?!"

"Well Torrie believes that he should follow my mentoring for the benefit of improving himself," said the iconic Raw Superstar. "But he didn't take it lightly."

"So he just snapped at her?!"

"Yes he did, in the middle of that ring in front of thousands of people out there. It was such a humiliating and a heartbreaking moment."

The WWE Champion could feel the fury that was building inside him.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" he said hotly. He couldn't help but to release the anger he had for Carlito. They had battle each other before years ago on _Smackdown! _But never did he think of renewing a rivalry with him once again.

Torrie doesn't deserve that kind of trash. She deserved so much better.

"I know," said Ric. "She's in a terrible state. You should have seen her, she couldn't stop crying."

John could feel her pain. He just doesn't know. He could actually _feel_ it.

It was like his spirit has been twined to hers and they were actually connected somehow.

John couldn't understand it himself. Has he gone crazy?

Maybe it's not crazy.

It's just sympathy.

"Damn, I feel so sorry for her."

"Yeah, I am too," said Ric. "It's not something that anyone should take in."

John jumped off from his bench. "Do you know where she is?"

"I think she's in the women's locker room," said Ric. "We have a mixed tag match against Carlito and Victoria so I'm betting she's getting ready to go with me."

Ric Flair and Torrie had a tag match against his former protégé Carlito and his tag partner Victoria.

Ric promised the blonde that he will pay for what he did to them and they will get it done.

"Okay," John turned to the door.

"Are you going to see her, John?"

John paused. His hand was clasping at the handle.

"Yes."

He just had to see her. He had to.

Ric nodded. He already knew that John has deep feelings for Torrie since the WWE Champion has confessed to him.

"I think she needs someone to talk to," said Ric. "You better get going."

John nodded in agreement. He thought of what he was going to do.

"I'll see you later Ric," said John as he went out the door.

* * *

Torrie Wilson was at a corridor with her head against the wall. The tears kept on dripping down from her green eyes. She tried to be brave and to hold them in. But it was the pain too unbearable for someone with a broken heart. 

She couldn't understand why Carlito was doing this to her. The Puerto Rican was snapping out words at her in Spanish. Despite not know what he said, she had a feeling that they were sounding harsh.

_He was such a sweet guy._

Well, that word didn't seem to fit him now after what he has done.

_For crying out loud Torrie, he has broken your heart in front of hundreds of people watching!_ That was true. He did.

Carlito will get his sorry ass kicked in that tag match for what he did to both the Nature Boy last week and the blonde Boise native. And she would be there to see that.

Then a shadow came forward over her slim body. She gasped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Torrie held her hand to her chest, taking a breath. "You startled me."

"Sorry," John said apologetically.

"That's okay," said Torrie. She wiped off her tears with the back of her hand.

"I heard about what happened."

"Oh you did, did you?" Torrie asked. "Where did you hear that, Melina's tabloid reporter?"

John chuckled. "I don't think they do Playboy cover girls,"

Torrie managed to make a grin. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"The old man told me,"

"Oh, Ric…"

John nodded. "Yeah, he told me and that's when I came looking for you." He looked down at her pretty face that has been strained with tears. "So, how are you doing?

Torrie shrugged. "Okay I guess,"

"I'm sorry about what happened," said John.

The blonde Diva scoffed and folded her arms. "Don't be, Carlito is nothing but a jerk!"

"That jerk Torrie, he's an asshole."

Torrie grin made a funny noise that couldn't be recognized whether it was actual grin or that she was about to cry. "Oh yeah, that's the word."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually I'm trying to forget about it,"

"It doesn't happen like magic, you know."

Torrie sighed. "Unfortunately, I wish I could take this pain away from me. I couldn't take it."

John went closer to her. He reached out for her hair and twisted the end of her golden lock a bit with his finger. "You'll get through it," he said to her. "I know you can."

"I just don't think I have the strength to do that," said Torrie. "It's like every time I cry, there would be something that's slipping away from me and…

Torrie's voice came to a pause as she tried to hold on to the tears.

"Yes?" John asked.

"I don't think I've anything left inside of me,"

John's blue eyes began to gleam. His heart wanted him to reach out to her before she would fall hard into a hole of heartbreak and tears.

"Yes there is," he said softly.

He finally caught sight of her green eyes when she looked up at him.

"There is?"

John smiled. "Of course, you still got something there in your heart and that's love."

Torrie scoffed. "Love?"

"Yes, love."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that one. As far as I know, love kills."

"Look, I know that it doesn't look great right now," said John. "But one day, you will find someone who would appreciate you for who you really are. That guy's gonna fall for you and he's gonna tell how lucky he is to have someone like you in his life."

Torrie giggled. "Oh stop, I'm blushing now."

_It's the truth, Torrie. If only I could make you mine._

"I'm serious!" The WWE Champion continued. "He will. Forget about this guy with this crazy hairdo that look like some branches of a coconut tree!"

Torrie burst out laughing.

"See, I got you smiling now!" said John, grinning. "Mission accomplished!"

Torrie managed to get a smile on her face. "Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

They were looking at each other, exchanging smiles as silence came to the empty corridor.

"Hey Torrie?"

"Yes John?"

"I just want to say that if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be there for you."

His hand was now holding hers.

"And I meant every word of it."

Torrie beamed. He was being such a great person to her and so considerate.

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate that."

Her next hand was now over his as they clasped around his big hand. All she needed was something to hold on to and John would be there to support her all the way.

"Torrie!" a voice called.

The WWE Champion and the blonde Diva turned to see the Nature Boy already in his black grown with sky blue ring attire. He walked up to her.

"You're ready to go? The match's coming up next."

"I'm coming!" Torrie replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you by the curtain," said Ric Flair.

"Okay!"

Ric made a nod and gave John a pat on the shoulder. "See you later,"

"Alright man," said John. "Go out there and do what you always do!"

"Hey, that's my intention Champ!" said Ric and ended with his trademark shout. "Wooo!"

Torrie and John laughed as they watched the man who was known to be the _Dirtiest Player in the Game_ walked away. Torrie turned back to the WWE Champion.

"I have to go now," said Torrie. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure," said John. "Just don't forgot what I've told you, alright?" He made a soft tap on the tip of her nose.

Torrie made a giggle. "I won't."

"Okay," said John.

"Later John,"

"Later Torrie,"

He watched her walked away to the end of the corridor until she disappeared out to the next.

"I'll always be there for you," said John. "No matter what happens, I'll come running to you."

* * *

_Wooo!_

The Nature Boy's entrance theme hit the speakers and then the Ric Flair and Torrie came out. The Raw ring announcer Lilian Garcia made their introductions as they made their way down the ramp.  
There were sounds of this trademark shout coming from the audience as they cheered for the future Hall of Famer. Torrie made her way up to the ring and Ric came behind her. The blonde Diva blew a kiss in a form of a peace sign while the Nature Boy made his shouts and the crowd would echo after him. They turned back to the ramp with frowns on their faces.  
_  
I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool._

"Making their way to the ring…"

Lilian continued on with the introduction as the Puerto Rican wrestler and a dark haired vixen made their way to the ring. It was Victoria's idea for the moxed tag match in order for him to get back at the Nature Boy and Torrie and also to get her assistance especially with Torrie. She wanted to make sure that her pretty blonde rival would get the worst night of her life. Victoria had a smirk while Carlito has a vexed look on his face. Torrie scoffed and shook her head while shooting a glare at him.

The match went on with Ric Flair taking control as he made multiple hot slaps to Carlito's chest.  
The crowd would make a noise after each slap was heard.

"Go Ric, go!" Torrie shouted. "Yeah, give him another one!"

_Oooo!_

Then there was another slap.  
_  
Oooo!_

Then there was another.  
_  
Oooo!_

"Yeah that's right!" said Torrie. "Go Ric!"

Then a few minutes later, the crowd would be in a disappointment.

"Oh no!" Torrie thought.

Ric Flair was done as Carlito worked to cause damage to his left leg.

"Come on Ric!" Torrie shouted. "You can do it!"

The crowd clapped and continued to cheer on for Ric. He was still down but that didn't mean that his spirit was too as he tried to get up.

Torrie looked on with worry as Carlito made a tag with Victoria. Victoria came under the ropes and went on to aggravate Ric's weak point. Suddenly, a hard slap to the face may have done the trick and possibly Victoria's biggest mistake as the Nature Boy surprisingly stood up to his feet and smirked at her.

Victoria blinked and held out her hands in defense.

"Slap her back!" said Torrie. "Slap her back!"

Ric Flair continued to taunt her but then wasted little time to make a tag with Torrie. The fiery blonde Diva came into the ring and made a clothesline three times to the vixen before kicking her to the stomach and executed a DDT.

But the referee was down for the longest while thanks to Carlito, as Torrie groaned in frustration to get the pin. Then the Boise native went up to the referee and tried to revive him.  
_  
I don't understand why referees always get knocked out!_ Torrie thought.

Suddenly, she was pulled back forcibly. It was Carlito, appearing to be smirking at her.

"You thought you're going to beat us, huh?"

"No," said Torrie, weakly, wishing that Ric would come and get here.

But he didn't.

Ric Flair was lying helplessly outside the ring, holding on to his leg in aggravating pain.

Carlito pulled Torrie up to her feet while the blonde Diva was worried what he was about to do.

"You missed me?" Carlito asked with a devilish grin. "I'm sure you do."

"You wish…" said Torrie, who put her fears away and had courage on her side.

"You're such a liar!"

"Ow, stop you're hurting me!" Torrie cried. He was squeezing her arm tighter and tighter.

Carlito grinned. Then Torrie was pulled closer to him and Carlito planted a kiss on her lips. The blonde Diva was disgusted by this and that contributed to a hot slap on the Mr. Caribbean Cool.

Carlito made a cold look at her. She knew that she was done for.  
Torrie tried to make a run for it but then she got pulled back to him and started to yell at her.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Carlito spat. "Nobody messes with me!"

The Boise native tried to get out of it but it was no use as Carlito was setting her up for the double knee backbreaker.

Suddenly, the crowd was up to their feet when someone was running down to the run. Carlito found himself letting go of Torrie and was given blows to the face. Torrie fell back on the mat, gasping for breath, yet she was happy with what she saw.

It was someone who made a promise that he would be there for her when she needed him.

John Cena.

Carlito was trying to get John Cena out of the way but that proved to be unsuccessful as the WWE Champion lifts up across the shoulders and then executed the FU to Torrie's former boyfriend.  
The crowd went wild by the display and John wasted little time to drag the referee from the ring post to Torrie.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Torrie, who was still awe-struck by what she has seen. "Thank-"

"Go on,"

"What?"

"Pin him,"

Torrie's eyes were wide with perplexity. "What?"

"Are you gonna stand here and ask me questions?" John made a grin. "Just pin him already!"

"But…"

Before Torrie could say anything else, John quickly got out of the ring.

"Just pin him!" John shouted.

Torrie shrugged to herself and threw her body across Carlito. The referee who was finally up but a bit woozy managed to raise his hand to slap the mat.  
_  
One_

The referee raised his hand again.  
_  
Two_  
_  
Oh, come on!_ Torrie thought. _Give me the win! Give me the win!_

The referee raised his hand once more.  
_  
Come on, hurry up!_  
_  
Three!_

The bell was sounded immediately.

Then Ric Flair's entrance theme blared from the background. The blonde Diva sat up with a surprise look on her face.

"Here are your winners Torrie Wilson and Ric Flair!" said Lilian Garcia from ringside.

"Oh my god!" Torrie squealed joyfully and jumped up and down as the crowd continued to cheer on. John Cena was still at the bottom of the ramp, holding onto his chest as he was laughing away.  
Then she noticed Carlito groaning and rolled up to his back.

The blonde Diva went to Carlito who was still down on the floor. She bent down to him.

"Aww, are you hurt?" Torrie asked.

Carlito was trying to get up but he couldn't do so. Then the blonde Diva gave him a hot slap on the face and he went down again.

"Take that you bastard!" said Torrie hotly. Then her vexed face quickly changed to a jubilant smile as she raised her arm in victory. She looked out the ring and there was the WWE Champion who was clapping and smiling at her while the Nature Boy was grinning. He had tried to get up and saved Torrie all along but his injured leg got in the way. Ric then made a trademark shout.

"Yeah, Carlito's got what was coming to him!" said Ric.

"You go that right man," said John. "Don't mess with Torrie or you'll get a slap!"

* * *

Later on in the night, John has put on his camouflage baseball cap on and grabbed his spinner belt around his arm before heading out to the ring to enter into his main event. He couldn't help but to grin to see the look on Torrie's face earlier. 

A promise was a promise and he would stick by it.

There was a feeling that was still inside of him. There was a feeling of emptiness. He knew what it was. The same feeling he had earlier before Ric came in.

He needed Torrie in his heart. Without her, he would be lost in the dark.

The WWE Champion has been trying to tell her how he felt for so long. But since she was with Carlito, he was having second thoughts.  
_  
Even though, their relationship was over, I doubt that she would like the same way I do for her._

John sighed. That would be something that he had to accept.

In his mind, but he couldn't do that in his heart.

He opened the door on his way out. There was something outside the doorway.

His heart leaped out of his stomach again.

"Hey," Torrie beamed.

"Oh hey," said John and smiled back as he closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I just want to say thank you for what you've done for me out there."

"Oh that?"

"Yes, that!" said Torrie. "You saved me from that creep of a coconut tree!" Torrie blinked a bit.

"Did I just say that…"

John laughed. "Yeah, you did!"

Torrie laughed as well.

"Well anyway, I just want to say thank you for everything from the talk and of course a little help in the ring."

John raised his eyebrow. "A little?"

"Okay, thanks for a big help!"

They laughed.

"Hey, it's no problem really," said John. "Carlito got what he deserved."

Torrie nodded. "That slap I did was so damn good!"

"I'll say!"

Torrie grinned. "So, you're getting ready for your match?"

John nodded. "Yeah,"

"I wish you good luck!" said the blonde Diva.

The WWE Champion chuckled. "Thanks but I don't need luck."

Torrie made a pout. "Then how will you make it through your match?"

"Trust me, as long as I see that beautiful smile like that shining in my spotlight, I don't think I would need anything else."

Torrie's hear melted when she heard his. Her green eyes were now looking through his blue eyes.

"You're so sweet!" she said.

"Just promise you won't cry the next time I see you,"

"Don't worry about it, I don't need to."

"Good."

They exchanged smiles at one another.

"Well, I have to go now," said John. "So I'll see you later,"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah sure,"

John beamed. "Alright, see ya."

"See ya John,"

John made one last look at her before at her before he turned and walked off through a corridor.

John paused when he heard that sweet voice he knew of and turned around.

Torrie went up to him.

"There's something I was meaning to give you when I met you in the locker room."

"Okay," said John who was a bit curious of what it could be. "What is it?"

Torrie walked up more to him and held his hand. She smiled and didn't say a word as her body got closer to hers. Her green eyes were now piercing his and then her warm lips were met with his.  
John felt like he has been paralyzed at that moment. His heart leaped and that funny feeling in his stomach was stirring up inside him again.

His eyes were now opened and was met with the green eyes again and a smile from the beautiful blonde.

"See you later Champ," Torrie winked and walked off to her direction.

The WWE Champion watched the way she walked with that slim body of hers like a confident super model. John turned back and walked down through the corridor, apparently still awestruck by what happened.  
_  
She kissed me._

He blinked.  
_  
She really kissed me._

Then he had suddenly been snapped to reality and then a broad smile was spread across his face.

"SHE KISSED ME!" John whooped. "YEAH, THE CHAMP IS HERE!"

John ran through the corridor with the energy boosting up his body as he was prepared to be in the action in front on the thousands of fans who would go behind him all the way. But what he didn't notice was there was someone who was watching him from behind as Torrie made a giggle.

"Oh John," said Torrie and shook her head. "He may be silly sometimes, but he will always be my hero."

**That's all folks! I hope you like my first Jorrie Oneshot! I don't think it was that good, but I've tried lol. Please make your comments. Be honest, if it sucks then say so! Lol. Thank you lots!**


End file.
